A Mechanics Twist
by Thelokimota
Summary: Eli had wondered from the South of the old United States to the top, but finally him and his roaming band of Robots have come under the eye of the Brotherhood. Now in the Commonwealth, he takes strives to bring himself peace. At least until Concord began to explode.


Eli had wondered the wasteland for about his entire life. Born in the remains of New Orleans, in the French Quarter. In that small town he would hear little of the outside world, only snippets. He never much cared for the outside world, the Quarter had all he needed. From junk shops to restaurants, he could live happy. Until the war started up.

It was so much a war as it was a massacre. An raider army from Baton stormed the town, killing just about everyone. Eli had barely escaped with his life, making it out with his old sentry bot, Scar. They packed up and ran out of the state. Soon enough, after months of running he made it to DC.

On his travels he made and constructed new robots, of all shapes and sizes. His group grew with each robot, finally numbering off at 10. Though it would seem luck was on his side, as his travels where safe. He started to settle down in the Capital Wasteland. Only started to settle down that is.

The Brotherhood of Steel had a sudden change in leadership shortly after he had arrived. The new leadership had something against him and his 'bots apparently, because they kept sending guys in power armor after him. He fled the area in the cover of the night. His next destination was Boston, or more better known as the Commonwealth.

* * *

They had entered the Commonwealth a couple days ago, avoiding some particularity bad places. Crossing pass some hospitable named Pearson's or the like, it was heavily guarded for some reason. Going around a raider filled encampment at the advice of a guard, then making their way to satellite station. Finally the found a deserted place, a suburban place called Sanctuary.

The only commotion they had was a Mr. Handy called Codsworth, who thought they where raiders. After clearing that up, they settled down in Sanctuary. Eli had refurbished the place, adding some flair to it, hoping one day people would come to live there. Slowly over time the suburbs began to look like a small town.

If anything Eli was happy to be in a safe place, away from the Brotherhood. Of course the Wasteland was always liable changes.

* * *

This day in Sanctuary was pretty mundane by wastelander standards. Eli went around the town, doing maintenance on some worn down turrets and bots. Nothing was out of the norm, until he heard a rumbling coming from the northwest of the town. He looked towards the area, wondering what had caused the sound.

Making his way to a ham radio, he sent a message out, hoping to see if he could pick up any traces of what caused the commotion. After getting no response or noteworthy, he went along with his day. Then Codsworth began to freak out.

"As I live and breath, it really you!" Codsworth began to babble excitedly.

Eli was confused, who was Codsworth talking to? Looking around, he found his answer. A slightly rugged man stood across from him. He was easily taller than Eli, who was short as it was. The man carried a 10mm Pistol, but the most defining feature was the Vault Suit. At least that answered the question of the large sound, it had come from the vault near the town.

They stood across from each other, truly unsure of what to say. Finally Codsworth broke the silence.

"A, master Nate! This is Eli, he came wondering into to Sanctuary a few months ago with his friends!" Codsworth said, in a cherry voice.

"Friends, where are they? I don't see any people." Nate asked, confused.

"Well their not people, their robots." Eli said, chuckling.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to offend anyone." Eli, looked at the man. He was sorry?

"No harm done, by the way what are you doing out here?" Eli asked with a glance.

"I came from the Vault." Nate answered.

"Well that was obvious with the racket you caused. You got a reason to leave the Vault?" Eli asked again.

"Looking for someone." Eli made a face. What king of answer was that?

Ignoring the train of thought, Eli moved on.

"So, you wanna join us?" Eli offered.

"Is that kinda early to ask a complete stranger?" Nate said, amusement in his eyes.

"Well, you just came out of Vault, and into a wasteland that gonna try to rip you into shreds. So think of this as a ticket for survival." Eli answered.

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened out here?" Nate asked.

"Well why did you go in the Vaults?" Eli was bewildered, why would someone ask that question? Was the man daft?

"A nuke dropped, but why does everything look... slightly less dead?" Nate questioned.

"That's because its been oh I'd say, 200 years since the Great War." Eli answered, unimpressed.

"200 years, what? No! Are you sure?" Nate was looking more and more and more distressed every second.

"Sorry man, but it really has been 200 years." Eli sorta felt bad, but who knew that he would react that way.

Before he could ask any more questions, in the distance a explosion was heard. They looked at each other. Nate looked confused.

"Raiders, they seem to be hitting Concord for some reason. Come one! I really don't like them being that close to us." Eli said with a cold after note. He was gonna get rid of them.

"We've got 10 minutes until we bring the heat down there! Scar, get Guts down hear and meet me at the bridge! We've got a new friend." After Eli was done barking orders, Nate took off.

Where did he put the Armory key again?

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting in like forever! I really am. School pretty much nuked me, and it doesn't help that in the program I'm in I take College classes along with High School ones. With a huge work load and getting home at 6:00 is really hurting me.**

 **But for two years of free college, I must preserver!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota.**


End file.
